This invention relates to a vertical, inwardly opening channel having mounting means for attachment to horizontal channels and providing functions similar to a vertical stud, at any desired location along the horizontal extent of a hollow wall.
Occasionally a need arises for special means in a hollow wall to provide the functions of a vertical metal stud, other than those functions provided for by the original basic wall supporting studs which were installed during the original erection of the wall framework. Examples of such need are when a new wall is to be added in a building to be adjoined, perpendicularly, to an existing wall at a location in the existing wall where there is no original stud, or when wall supported furniture is to be mounted on a location in the wall where there is no original stud, or when a special U-shaped vertical stud with two parallel spaced webs is used and a surface to screw into is needed on the stud open side. Secondly, a need arises occasionally for a wall furniture supporting vertical channel of greater stiffness than one which is fastened to the outer surface of horizontal channels.
Still further, a vertical furniture channel is desired which can be erected more rapidly than the prior furniture channels which are screw attached to a plurality of parallel horizontal channels, and, still further, one which does not weaken the horizontal channels by penetrating the flanges of the horizontal channels with screws, as is the situation with the erection of the prior furninture channels of U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,484.